Those are some fabulous pants (Traducción autorizada)
by aliceClock.KB
Summary: Blaine lleva a Kurt a casa, a conocer a sus padres, pero podría haber olvidado mencionar algunas cosas. Un crossover con The New Normal. Bravid y Klaine. AU. Traducción autorizada.


**N/T -** Okay chicos, esta es una nueva traducción cortesía de la encantadora joycie89, tengo planeado traducir una historia más de ella, todas son hermosas, si pueden vayan a su cuenta y disfruten de ellas, el link está en mi perfil así como el link de esta historia en su versión original.

Enserio son pocas las historias Bravid/Klaine que pueden encontrarse y les prometo que esta es una de las mejores, espero que la disfruten.

Como siempre, ni la historia, ni Glee, ni New Normal, ni los personajes me pertenecen, solo los errores de escritura. ;)

* * *

"Kurt, deja de estar inquieto", dice Blaine, poniendo los ojos.

"No puedo evitarlo," Kurt responde. "Estoy nervioso, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy por conocer a tus padres, Blaine. ¡Tus padres!"

"Realmente no es gran cosa" Blaine responde, llegando a enredar sus dedos con los de Kurt. "Estoy seguro de que te amaran." Él trae sus manos entrelazadas para presionar un beso en los nudillos de Kurt. "Te los hubiera presentado antes, pero están muy ocupados."

"Sí, casi me siento como si voy a encontrarme con una leyenda. No puedo creer que hemos estado saliendo durante más de un año y nunca los hemos visto. Tú eres prácticamente un tercer hijo en mi casa. No me sorprendería si mi papá te pide que lo llames 'papá' uno de estos días. Él siempre se pone muy contento cuando Finn tiene un desliz y se refiere a él como 'papá' ".

"Me encanta tu padre;. Además de que colgar alrededor en tu casa es increíble y más conveniente, no tendría sentido para nosotros conducir a Westerville después de la escuela, ya que tendrías que conducir todo el camino de regreso por la noche… acaba de tomar el tiempo que se puede poner a un uso mucho mejor". Además, Burt y Carole están todavía en el trabajo cuando termina la escuela y no importa cuántas veces sus padres estén fuera de la ciudad, cuando están en la ciudad, sería todo sobre ellos, no los dejarían solos por un minuto. Especialmente su papá.

"Cierto, el uso" Kurt se burla. "¿Y qué es exactamente lo que tienes en mente al decir eso?"

"Ya sabes, el trabajo escolar y esas cosas," Blaine se sonroja en un rojo brillante y suelta la mano de Kurt. Agarra el volante con las dos manos y se niega a encontrarse con los ojos de Kurt, él sabe que lo están observando cuidadosamente.

"Sí, eso es lo que le digo a mi papá que estamos haciendo cuando estamos solos en casa. Sin embargo no estoy seguro de que siempre me crea."

"Ku urt", Blaine gime y sacude la cabeza.

"Papá dice que quiere invitar a tus padres a cenar pronto. Esperemos que sea antes de que la escuela comience de nuevo."

Blaine asintió. "Papá a menudo esta fuera en Los Ángeles por su trabajo. Ellos viajan mucho, pero voy a hablar con él. Estoy seguro de que les encantaría conocer a tus padres también."

"Me alegro de que decidieron mudarse a Westerville cuando tenías cinco." Kurt reflexionó. "A pesar de que estoy seguro que en LA habrías crecido más abierto, me alegro de que estés aquí, donde pude encontrarte."

"Estoy seguro de que te habría encontrado finalmente. Podría haber tardado un poco más de tiempo, pero nuestros caminos se habrían cruzado con el tiempo."

"Sí," Kurt está de acuerdo, no hay duda en su mente que él habría conocido a Blaine finalmente. "Aun así, me alegro de que te conocí tan temprano en mi vida."

Blaine sonríe y está de acuerdo. A menudo había maldecido a sus padres por mudarse a Westerville, pero no desde que conoció a Kurt, nunca desde que conoció a Kurt.

Kurt frunció el ceño. "Pensé que tu padre era un médico. ¿Él viaja a Los Ángeles para convenciones o algo?"

"Oh, no, uhm, es complicado", dice Blaine, evitando el tema. "En realidad, mi tía Goldie es la razón por la que nos mudamos aquí. ¿Te lo he dicho alguna vez?"

"Yo no lo creo, no."

"Sí, se graduó de la escuela de derecho justo cuando cumplí 5 y consiguió una gran oportunidad de empleo en Columbus, una que no podía rechazar. Papá dijo que no quería que la familia se desmoronara, por lo que la siguió aquí."

"Eso es bueno. No tenía ni idea de que eran tan cercanos." Kurt frunce el ceño, preguntándose si hay una razón por la que Blaine no le había presentado a su familia antes. Para ser honesto, le había pasado por la cabeza más de una vez el año pasado, pero él siempre había desestimado el asunto , pero ahora que estaba sucediendo, Blaine aún estaba nervioso y evitaba ciertos temas, Kurt estaba comenzando a sospechar de nuevo.

"Tienes que conocerla pronto. Ella es la mejor."

"¿Ella es la hermana de tu padre, entonces?" Pregunto Kurt, curioso por saber más sobre la familia de Blaine.

"Oh, no, ella es... bueno, no estamos emparentados... bueno, técnicamente lo estamos, pero, uhm... ella es sólo una amiga cercana de mis padres, pero no están realmente relacionados por sangre..."

"Blaine..." Kurt comienza, confundido, pero se sorprende cuando Blaine se detiene en su camino de entrada. No se dio cuenta que ya estaban en Westerville. Él decide aplazar el interrogatorio para más adelante, cuando esten solos, y sale del coche. Él mira su reflejo en la puerta del coche y se muerde el interior de la mejilla. "¿Crees que me veo bien? ¿No es demasiado? Sé que puedo ser un poco abrumador."

Blaine mira a su novio de pies a cabeza y sonríe. "No, nunca es demasiado. Me encanta su estilo."

"Sí, lo sé, ¿pero que si tus padres creen que es demasiado?" La realización estaba de repente sobre él. "Blaine, tus padres, están bien con nosotros, ¿verdad?"

"¿Bien?"

"Sí, ¿están bien con nosotros?, ¿Como una pareja?" Blaine nunca había mencionado nada sobre sus padres no aceptándolo y como vienen de Los Ángeles, Kurt siempre ha asumido que estaban bien con la sexualidad de su hijo, pero ahora no está tan seguro. Todo esto aumentó. ¿Por qué Blaine sólo lo invitaba cuando sus padres estaban ausentes, por qué nunca le había presentado antes de hoy?

"Oh," Blaine deja escapar una risa sin aliento. "Sí, están más que bien. Me atrevería a decir que mi papá está demasiado entusiasmado con el hecho."

Kurt frunce el ceño. "¿De verdad? ¿Él no tenía ningún problema cuando salisteis? Quiero decir, incluso mi papá tenía sus reservas al principio. Está bien, no lo voy a juzgar."

"No, no", Blaine era prácticamente riendo. "Te prometo que mi papá está más que bien con el hecho de que soy gay. Incluso me hizo una fiesta de 'presentación'."

Kurt lo mira, confundido.

"Mira, Kurt, la razón por la que nunca te he presentado a mis padres es, porque... bueno, en parte debido a que viajan mucho, eso no es una mentira."

"Correcto..."

"La otra parte es... que pueden ser un montón para tomar. Ellos tienden a estar demasiado emocionados sobre las cosas. Especialmente papá. Papá es... él es muy impaciente y exaltable." Él pone su llave en la puerta para abrirla, conduce a Kurt dentro del familiar pasillo y toma una respiración profunda para calmar sus nervios sobre su siguiente frase. "Pops es el más relajado. Supongo que se equilibran entre sí."

La realización golpea a Kurt como un muro de ladrillo, al igual que Cooper, el perro de la familia, llega irrumpiendo en el pasillo y exigiendo la atención de Kurt. Papá y Pops. ¡Papá y Pops! "¡Espera, espera! ¿Papá y Pops?"

Blaine se chupa el labio inferior en la boca y mira hacia otro lado. "¡Estoy en casa!" grita al entrar en la sala de estar.

 _"Oh, ellos están aquí, ¡están aquí! David, ¿cómo me veo?"_

 _"Te ves muy bien, Bryan, como siempre. Estoy seguro de que el chico está demasiado nervioso para notar incluso lo que llevas puesto."_

 _"Si él es solo la mitad de lo fabuloso que Blaine nos ha dicho, estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta, no importa qué."_

Los ojos de Kurt se ensanchan por las dos voces masculinas muy distintas procedentes de la cocina. "¿Tú tienes dos papás?" susurra en voz alta a Blaine, mientras que él está tratando de conseguir que Cooper se calme y deje de saltar sobre él. "¿Cuándo ibas a decírmelo?"

Pero antes de que Blaine incluso responda, dos hombres entran en la sala de estar. Uno de ellos es bajito, con el pelo rizado y la viva imagen de Blaine. Y Blaine esta obviamente relacionado con él. El otro es alto (muy alto, incluso más que Kurt y eso que él está acostumbrado a vivir con Finn), vestido de pies a cabeza con ropa de diseñador (Kurt lo nota inmediatamente, no importa lo nervioso que este, muchas gracias) y su ojos permanecen en los pantalones que el hombre, el otro padre de Blaine (o su 'Pops', no está seguro en este punto) está usando. Son exactamente los mismos que los que él está usando.

"Oh, mierda", dice el hombre, sus ojos reflejando Kurt.

"Bryan", el otro regaña.

"David, él está usando mis pantalones. El novio de nuestro hijo está usando mis pantalones. ¡Oh, Dios, ojalá la tierra se abriera y me tragara en este momento."

Kurt puede sentir el dolor del hombre. Él realmente puede y en cualquier otro día sería muy simpático, pero está demasiado confundido para responder adecuadamente. Ha perdido todo el sentido de la dignidad y ni siquiera tiene la cortesía de presentarse adecuadamente por sí mismo. Blaine tenía dos papás. Blaine tiene dos papás gais y él nunca había mencionado el hecho a Kurt.

Él ve al hombre más alto, Bryan si había oído bien, dar la vuelta y correr por las escaleras.

"Oh, Bry," el más pequeño niega con la cabeza. "Discúlpennos unos minuto chicos, ya volvemos", dice, antes de seguir al otro por las escaleras.

"¿Kurt?"

El sonido de la voz de Blaine parece sacarlo de su asombro y se vuelve a él, acusadoramente. "Tú tienes dos papás, Blaine. ¡Dos papás! Podrías habérmelo dicho antes de que me reuniera con ellos."

"Lo sé, lo sé", dice Blaine, la culpa inundando su voz. "Yo sólo, nunca parecía el momento adecuado."

"¿Por Qué?" Kurt se siente confundido. "Quiero decir, no es como si yo estaría en contra de ello o algo así."

Blaine niega con la cabeza, con una sonrisa sin aliento. "No, lo sé, es sólo que, cuando nos conocimos y dijiste que yo era el único otro adolescente gay que conocías, sólo, sólo parecía demasiado para tomar de una sola vez. Como si yo quisiera frotar mi fabulosa vida gay en tu cara. Yo nunca mentí, lo prometo. Yo nunca me réferi a ellos como mis dos papás, si no como mis padres".

Tiene razón, Kurt se da cuenta. Blaine siempre hablaba de sus padres o de su padre, nunca de una mamá.

"Simplemente, nunca te lo dije y creció más y más y yo no sabía cómo decírtelo, quiero decir, no es algo que aparezca de la nada, ya sabes como:… 'Oh hola, Kurt, ¿Cómo fue tu examen de historia, oh, por cierto, he mencionado que tengo dos papás? y luego se convirtió en el gran secreto y tu insististe en conocerlos y todavía no sabía cómo decirte y yo, metí la pata ".

Él entiende. Kurt no está feliz, pero él entiende, de alguna manera. "Hey, no estoy enojado. Estoy sorprendido." Cierra la brecha entre ellos y agarra las dos manos de Blaine. "Me gustaría que me lo hubieras dicho antes, sin embargo." Se ríe de su siguiente pensamiento. "Al menos no tengo que preocuparme por que ellos no nos acepten."

Blaine agacha la cabeza y se sonroja. "No estaba mintiendo cuando dije que mi papá me hizo una fiesta de presentación."

"Claro," Kurt se ríe. "Así que, ¿tu padre es el alto?"

Blaine asiente, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y tirando de él para que estén presionados juntos. "Y Pops es el que tiene los rizos."

"¿Él es tu padre biológico, supongo? Ya que te ves monstruosamente igual."

"Hmm mm," Blaine tararea y entierra su cara en el cuello de Kurt. "Heredé su horrible mata de pelo, por desgracia, en lugar de la de Goldie, Goldie es mi madre biológica;. Ella fue su sustituto."

Kurt juega con los rizos de la nuca de Blaine con una mano, donde el gel está empezando a aflojar su control. "Me encantan los rizos y tú lo sabes." Hace una pausa y piensa en lo que Blaine le había dicho antes en el coche. "Oh, lo entiendo ahora, su tía Goldie. Eso es maravilloso, tan dulce de ellos incluirla en su familia."

Blaine entierra su rostro aún más en el cuello de Kurt, casi con miedo de expresar sus siguientes pensamientos, pero él se siente seguro aquí, en el capullo que forman los brazos de Kurt. "Quiero eso también, en el futuro. Cuando noso... Quiero decir, si nos ..." se toma una respiración profunda. "Quiero niños y quiero incluir al sustituto en mi familia."

"Creo que eso suena precioso" Kurt responde, su voz apenas un susurro. Es tan frágil, lo que están hablando. Tan distante. Hablando acerca de crecer y tener hijos, cuando ahora ellos mismos son solo niños, pero de alguna manera él puede verlo. Él puede ver su futuro. "Me encantaría."

Los brazos de Blaine se tensan aún más alrededor de la cintura de Kurt y sólo se quedan allí, dejando que las imágenes del futuro, sueños, los envuelvan por un tiempo, hasta que una tos forzada los trae de vuelta a la realidad. Ellos se sonrojan y desenredan uno del otro. Kurt agarra instintivamente la mano de Blaine y deja que su novio le tire hacia sus padres.

"Bien, olvidemos el incidente anterior y comencemos de nuevo", dice el alto. "Hola, soy Bryan. Soy el padre de Blaine y este es mi marido, David."

Kurt sacude las manos de ambos cortésmente. "Soy Kurt."

"Lo sé," Bryan prácticamente chilla. "Blaine nos ha dicho mucho de ti."

"Papá," Blaine gime, avergonzado.

"Tiene razón, Bry", dice David. "Trate de no avergonzarlo delante de su novio."

"Pero es tan divertido y creo que me he ganado el derecho, después de todos los pañales de poopie, los llantos a media noche y las muchas horas de diatribas de adolescente hormonal de '¡Esta tan por encima de mi cabeza!, Nunca voy a gustarle ; él esta tan fuera de mi alcance".

"Oh, Dios mío, papá, ¡por favor!" Blaine se sonrojaba furiosamente en este punto.

"Espera a que saque todas las embarazosas fotos de un bebé desnudo," Bryan burla.

"Bryan", dice David, tratando de regañar a su marido, pero fallando miserablemente.

"Estoy seguro de que es nada que Kurt no haya visto antes", dice Bryan a la ligera. "Vamos, la cena está en la cocina y enfriándose."

Los ojos de Kurt se ensanchan y mira a Blaine como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. "¿Les dijiste?"

"¡Yo, no! Claro que no" el responde. "Pops, el, uhm, encontró con nuestros condones."

"Oh, Dios mío, por favor díme que eran los que aún estaban en el paquete."

"Sí, sí, pero uhm... quiero decir, el paquete estaba medio vacío... así que sí." Blaine se rasca detrás de las orejas, que son de color rojo brillante.

"Que fue lo que… Uhm," Kurt estaba sonrojando igualmente rojo. "¿Dijeron algo o...?"

"¡Muchachos, la cena se enfría!" Bryan llamó.

"Hablamos y papá me compró una nueva caja y una botella de lubricante la semana después de eso" murmura Blaine. "Lo siento, te dije que puede ser un montón para manejar."

Kurt tararea, antes de que sus ojos se abran y él mira a Blaine. "¿Esa fue?, quiero decir... cuando, el lubricante que, como un hormigueo y esas cosas, cuando dijiste que tenías algo nuevo para que nosotros probáramos..."

"Bien, así que la cena, vamos," Blaine tira de la mano de Kurt y les conduce a la cocina, cortando la conversación tácticamente.

Kurt lo sigue sin pensar. Su novio no estaba bromeando cuando dijo que sus padres eran un montón que manejar. Ellos les han comprado lubricante, uno jodidamente estupendo ademas. No estaba seguro de si estar agradecido, avergonzado, o tal vez incluso aterrorizado de que una de sus mejores experiencias sexuales con su novio fue gracias a sus padres.

"Escuché a los dos hablando del lubricante que David y yo les dimos", Bryan dice con una amplia sonrisa. "Si quieren podemos hablar de eso y darles algunos consejos."

Aterrorizado, definitivamente aterrado.

...

La Cena, aunque torpe, había sido muy buena. A Kurt realmente le agradaban mucho los papás de Blaine, aunque Bryan parecía no tener límites en absoluto, y disfrutó viendo su dinámica, la exuberante energía de Bryan equilibrada perfectamente con la influencia calmante de David.

Casi se siente como un alivio conocer a dos hombres homosexuales adultos y ser capaz de hablar con ellos. Claro, Kurt amaba a su padre a muerte y el hombre hacia todo lo posible, pero estos dos tenían experiencia real con todo. Ellos sabían lo que era ser discriminado y odiado, pero no les habían impedido formar una familia y criar al hijo más maravilloso, al menos a los ojos de Kurt. Podría estar adelantándose, pero puede verse amando a ambos hombres como si fueran sus propios padres, así como Blaine ama a Burt. No le importaría en absoluto tenerlos como suegros algún día.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay sobre ver la televisión hasta que Kurt tenga que irse?" David propone, dirigiendo a Kurt y a Blaine a la sala de estar. "Nosotros limpiaremos, vayan a buscar una película o un programa para ver."

Los chicos asienten y desaparecen en la habitación de al lado, dejando a Bryan y David en la cocina. Bryan comienza a recoger los platos mientras parlotea sobre Kurt. "¿Acaso no solo lo amas ya? ¡Nuestro hijo tiene tan buen gusto, le hemos enseñado bien!"

"Uhm, Bryan, ¿no estás un poco sorprendido por Kurt?"

"¡Sí!, por supuesto en la mejor manera quiero decir, yo tenía mis esperanzas cuando Blaine nos dijo sobre el uniforme de Dalton y cómo Kurt trató de modernizarlo y como él habla de una audición para _Project Runway_ si aún lo realizan en cinco años, pero no me había atrevido a esperar un joven tan sofisticado. Su gusto es casi tan impecable como el mío. Lo admito, el incidente de los pantalones fue un poco incómodo, pero sólo muestra su maravilloso sentido de la moda. Tendremos que coordinarnos la próxima vez que nos juntamos, él es joven, estoy seguro de que su vestuario no es la mitad de grande que el mio".

"Probablemente, pero eso no es lo que quise decir", dice David, desvaneciendo la voz. "Me refiero a su aspecto. ¿No te has dado cuenta de algo?"

"Qué?" Bryan mira a su marido con confusión en todo su rostro.

"Oh, vamos, tienes que haberte dado cuenta... parece que podría ser tu hijo perdido..."

Bryan levanta las cejas y espera.

"O hermano. Me refería a hermano," David modifica apresuradamente. "No importa, ese no es el punto, Bry. Se parece a ti. Es como una versión ligeramente más joven de ti con los pómulos más definidos."

Bryan parpadea y mira su reflejo en la puerta de cristal del horno. "¿No crees que tengo buenos pómulos?"

"Me encantan tus pequeñas mejillas de hámster y tú lo sabes, pero por favor, ¡enfoque! creo que Blaine podría estar sufriendo del complejo de Edipo".

"¿El qué?"

"Lo conoces, Edipo, el chico de la mitología griega que mató a su padre para poder casarse con su madre."

"Eso es grave. Estoy seguro de que Blaine no quiere matarte, cariño."

"¿No estás un poco preocupado por esto?" David le pregunta.

"No," Bryan responde, sujetando a su marido y acariciando sus narices juntas. "Ya hemos establecido que Blaine es monstruosamente como tú, no sólo en apariencia, en comportamiento también. Estoy agradecido de que fui capaz de poner un poco de sentido de la moda en él. Kurt y yo podríamos tener características similares, lo que sólo significa que nuestro hijo es aún más parecido a ti de lo que pensamos. Ambos tienen excelente gusto".

"Supongo", David acepta a regañadientes.

"Mira, tan pronto empiece a actuar celoso cuando hacemos esto", dice, presionando un dulce beso en los labios de su esposo, "se te permite hablar con él al respecto, pero por ahora, vamos a estar contentos de que finalmente conocimos a su novio. Él obviamente se preocupa mucho por este chico, para ser honesto, más de lo que quisiera que él se preocupase por su primer novio de preparatoria. Así que vamos a llegar a conocer a Kurt y asegurarnos de que sepan que realmente los apoyamos plenamente. Él lo ama, David. Él realmente lo ama. "

David suspira y deja caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bryan. "Nuestro hijo tiene 17 años y está enamorado."

Bryan asiente con la cabeza. "Veo la expresión de sus ojos cuando mira a Kurt, y lo sé. La veo en ti todos los días."

"¿Crees que... él es serio acerca de Kurt?" David le pregunta, tentativamente. A él no le habría importado conservar a su hijo siendo un niño un poco más.

"¿Quién sabe? Son todavía jóvenes, pero ellos han estado juntos durante más de un año. Él se ha cambiado de escuela para estar con este chico, a pesar de que ambos estábamos en desacuerdo. Ha tenido relaciones sexuales con este chico. No es como el fiasco de Jeremiah del año anterior. Él es serio sobre éste".

David asiente.

"Ahora, démonos prisa, porque me encanta nuestro chico, pero no quiero entrar y encontrarlo a él y su novio haciendo algo en mi sofá vintage."

Al final resultó que, el miedo de Bryan era infundado. Cuando él y David entraron a la sala, para su sorpresa, se encuentran con Kurt y Blaine sentados en sillones separados. Ellos tienen un gran sofá con capacidad para tres, generalmente ocupado por Bryan y David, y un sillón de gran tamaño, generalmente ocupado por Blaine, en el que podrían caber fácilmente los dos chicos. Sin embargo, Kurt estaba sentado solo y Blaine estaba sentado al lado en el sofá grande, metido en la esquina, así que hay espacio más que suficiente para que Bryan y David se estiren a lo largo del sofá como lo hacen normalmente. (A menudo terminando con las piernas de Bryan en el regazo de David, el perro aplastado entre algún lado, cuando él no está echado con Blaine.)

David sospecha que Kurt quiere hacer una buena impresión y es probablemente demasiado tímido como para acurrucarse juntos durante la primera noche con los padres de su novio. Él decide no hablar de ello pero, por supuesto, su marido si lo hace.

"Blaine, estás en mi asiento, shu!" El pica a su hijo en las costillas. Blaine chilla y se ve ofendido. "Es delicado." Bryan hace un guiño a Kurt mientras toma el lugar de Blaine en el sofá.

Kurt se ríe, a pesar de que todavía está indeciso y David jura que puede escuchar un 'lo sé' en voz baja.

"Papá, el sofá es lo suficientemente grande para nosotros tres. ¿Dónde esperas que me siente, en el suelo?" Blaine se queja, pero David no se pierda la mirada de reojo en dirección de Kurt, o el aspecto un poco esperanzado de los ojos de Kurt.

"Es lo suficientemente grande para tres, ¿no es así?" Bryan dice mientras su marido se sienta, y sube las piernas sobre el regazo de David. "Cooper, ven aquí muchacho." La gran montaña perruna corre dentro de la sala de estar y salta encima de los hombres, empujando y girando hasta que él está descansando cómodamente entre Bryan y David, con la cabeza en el regazo de Bryan. "Ve a sentarse con tu novio ambos son pequeñas;. Ustedes cabrá en el sofá." Él hace un gesto con el brazo, y Blaine se sonroja de un rojo brillante, pero no protesta. Su padre simplemente le dio permiso para acurrucarse con Kurt mientras ven la televisión y él no va a dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

Es incómodo al principio, porque ninguno de los dos sabe cómo reaccionar. Comienzan sentados uno junto al otro, presionando juntos sus muslos y hombros mientras inicia _Project Runway_. Entrelazan sus dedos, pero eso es lo único. Poco a poco van evolucionando a un abrazo real, cuando Blaine consigue un calambre en la pierna y empieza a desplazar. Primero trata llevando sus piernas hasta el pecho, pero no es cómodo y Kurt puede darse cuenta. Da una mirada nerviosa a los padres de Blaine y alentado por la sonrisa brillante de Bryan, envuelve un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su novio, presionando a Blaine contra su pecho. Blaine entiende rápidamente y mueve sus piernas sobre el reposabrazos y se pone cómodo en el pecho de Kurt.

David mira el intercambio de posiciones y algo le dice que han estado haciendo esto mucho, cada vez que él y Bryan estaban fuera en Los Ángeles, o tal vez en la casa de Kurt. Es una posición con la que están familiarizados, que ambos aman, a juzgar por la mirada relajada que ahora está descansando en sus rostros. Están cómodos de esta manera, se da cuenta. Tan cómodos como él y Bryan lo están en el sofá con Cooper metido entre ellos.

"Bryan tiene razón", piensa mientras Blaine agarra una de las manos de Kurt para presionar un beso en ella antes de descansar sus dedos entrelazados sobre el regazo de Kurt, "ellos están enamorados". Más enamorados de lo que dos chicos adolescentes probablemente deberían estar, pero enamorados y él siente remordimiento. Pesar, porque debería haber sido más persistente sobre conocer a Kurt. Blaine siempre estaba lleno de historias sobre Kurt y su familia, pero nunca se le había ocurrido que necesitaban conocer este Kurt, ya que podría haber más de un novio de preparatoria. Infierno, él ha visto a Blaine mirando a través de catálogos para un regalo de graduación a principios de esta semana. Su explicación era que él podría tener que pedir algo y que tomaría un tiempo para ser entregado. Eso no era lo que le había sorprendido y le hizo obligarlo a llevar a Kurt casa para reunirse con ellos. No, lo que le había sorprendido era que eran catálogos de joyas y Blaine había marcado varias páginas con anillos en ellos. Su hijo estaba planeando comprarle a su novio un anillo de promesa, un anillo real de promesa y no algo hecho de envoltorios de chicle. Le había dicho a Bryan y ambos insistieron en conocer a Kurt instantáneamente, porque Blaine no compraría a cualquiera un anillo. Él se había mostrado reacio al principio y David sabía que tenía miedo de cómo iba a reaccionar Kurt a Bryan, quien podría ser un torbellino, pero todo parecía ir sin problemas hasta ahora.

Por supuesto que tiene miedo. Él tiene mucho miedo, porque su niño está cayendo con fuerza y rápido. Él ya había había caído y no tenía idea de lo que sucederá en septiembre, cuando Kurt se gradúe y traslade a Nueva York como él les dijo durante la cena. Él no sabe lo que Blaine va a hacer. Había estado tan entusiasmados con el plan de Kurt, asintiendo con la cabeza y ponerse de acuerdo y decir que llegaría un año más tarde, pero David no estaba seguro de cómo iba a ir un año sin el chico que parecía ocupar la mayor parte de su tiempo y pensamientos. Infierno, él se había cambiado escuela para estar con Kurt este año, pero no puede terminar su último año de escuela secundaria en Nueva York. Hay todavía un par de meses de distancia y pueden pasar muchas cosas en ese tiempo, pero David tiene la sensación de que todos los regalos de Blaine para el año escolar siguiente, cumpleaños, navidad; cada recompensa por un muy buena calificación, o el protagónico en un musical, serán las llaves de su condominio en Nueva York y un conjunto de billetes de avión. Eso y una factura de teléfono extremadamente alta.

De repente, David siente su corazón apretarse en su pecho, porque no importa lo dulce que parezca Kurt y lo bien que todos se llevan, el niño tiene el corazón de Blaine, tal vez él no se dé cuenta, pero lo posee y puede fácilmente aplastarlo. No piensa que Kurt lo haría a propósito, no con la forma en que está dando vueltas a los rizos de Blaine alrededor de sus dedos de una manera practicada, al igual que probablemente lo ha hecho cientos de veces. Él tiene miedo, porque este muchacho adolescente tiene el corazón de su hijo y no está preparado para eso. No está dispuesto a ver a su niño todo crecido. Se da cuenta de que ha estado mirando fijamente cuando de repente Kurt atrapa su mirada. Debe reconocer la mirada en el rostro de David, porque aprieta su agarre en Blaine, como si tuviera miedo de que él les obligaría a romper, así que David pone una fachada valiente y sonríe tranquilizadoramente a Kurt, porque no importa lo asustado que esté, a él no se le ocurriría romper el corazón de su hijo separándolos. Él va a hacer todo para ayudar a los dos con lo que viene a través de sus caminos, porque no importa lo jóvenes que son y cuan aterrado este, los dos están enamorados y David no quiere ponerse en medio de ellos. Siente a Bryan sujetar su mano y apretar suavemente, diciéndole que él sabe, diciéndole que van a ayudarlos a conquistar el mundo, porque Kurt hizo a su niño feliz y al final eso es lo que importa.

* * *

Reviews ¿?


End file.
